Le mieux pour toi, pour moi, pour elle
by Mayils
Summary: Brooke laisse une dernière lettre à Lucas. Elle pense faire la meilleure chose pour lui, Peyton et elle...BL COMPLETE
1. Adieux

Après avoir eu son diplôme, Brooke fait ce qu'elle pense de mieux pour Peyton, Lucas et elle...

Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas un Leyton, juste ce que pourrait penser Brooke...

* * *

Lucas,

Je suis fatiguée. J'ai perdu la partie.

De toutes façons, cette histoire ne pouvait pas marcher. Il y avait trop d'amour en jeu. Je t'aimais et j'aimais Peyton. Non…je t'aime et j'aime Peyton. Tu nous aimes toutes les deux. Peyton nous aime tous les deux. Trop d'amour, je te dis ! Et comme amour est égal à drame…

Si j'avais su tout ça quand j'avais cinq ans, je ne serais jamais allée voir cette petite fille blonde bouclée qui pleurait dans la cour de l'école.

Si j'avais su tout ça quand j'avais dix-sept ans, je ne serais jamais allée sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture.

Mais je ne le savais pas, on ne peut pas prévoir ce que la vie mettra sur votre route.

Et tu n'auras sûrement pas prévu ce que je vais te dire, Lucas. Pas après la nuit d'amour qu'on vient de passer, pas après ces beaux mois d'amour qu'on vient de passer. Mais je suis quelqu'un d'imprévisible, non ?

C'est pas drôle, excuse moi. Je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal. Mais c'est moi qui aie trop mal pour continuer notre histoire.

Tu es quelqu'un qui aime sauver les autres, Lucas. Peyton a toujours eu besoin d'être sauvée. Pour commencer, sa mère est morte. Puis elle a vécu presque toujours toute seule, puisque son père était sur l'océan. Son cœur a été brisé par Jake. Elle a appris du jour au lendemain qu'elle avait été adoptée. Que sa vraie mère était une junkie, et qu'elle allait très vite mourir d'un cancer.

Moi, la seule "tragédie" de ma vie (à part quand on a rompu pour la première fois), c'était quand mon compte en banque était vide ! J'ai jamais eu besoin d'être sauvée. J'aurais aimé pourtant, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que je pleure jusqu'à m'endormir, en écoutant tes paroles réconfortantes. Mais ça c'était la place de Peyton.

Bien sûr, tu m'as offert ton épaule pour pleurer sur mes petits problèmes de lycéenne, mais jamais rien de grave. Enfin, je devrais m'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir de grands malheurs…

Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir la sauver une fois de plus. Parce que si ça arrive encore une fois, je me connais, je vais vous faire une scène, on ne se parlera plus pendant quelques temps, et puis tout reviendra comme avant : tu me prouveras une fois de plus ton amour, on reviendra ensemble. Et ça sera un cercle sans fin, jusqu'au jour où tu te rendras compte par toi-même que c'est Peyton la femme qu'il te faut. Alors tu devras rompre avec moi. Et maintenant que j'ai compris ça, je ne veux pas attendre comme une idiote que ce jour arrive.

Je sais que tu m'as aimé – ou que tu m'aimes, ça n'a pas d'importance -. Je ne suis pas en train de te faire à nouveau une scène de ''tu ne m'a jamais aimé, c'est avec Peyton que tu veux être''. Ma tête doutait de ton amour pour moi, mais mon cœur savait que tes sentiments étaient vrais.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée de te faire du mal. Tu ne le mérites pas. Vraiment pas. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse et gentille que j'ai rencontré, Lucas. Tu vois toujours du bon dans les autres, même ton père ! C'est dire si tu es un ange.

Peyton est comme toi. Elle est généreuse et ouvre son cœur à tout le monde. Vous êtes parfaits tous les deux. Pas par vos actes, non, vous faîtes des erreurs, mais par ce que vous êtes. Vous êtes parfaits ensembles. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Je ne suis pas parfaite. Les gens ne cherchent pas ma compagnie, mon égoïsme les fait fuir. Alors pour une fois, j'essaie d'être généreuse en renonçant au bonheur que tu me fais ressentir, et de le laisser à ma meilleure amie. Mais ce n'est même pas généreux puisque ce bonheur lui revient, puisque _tu_ lui reviens !

Ne crois pas que je dis ça et que je fais ça pour avoir ta pitié. Je veux juste te prouver combien je peux être décevante et combien Peyton ne le sera jamais.

Avant toi, Lucas, je ne connaissais pas l'amour. Le mot, lui, ne m'était pas inconnu. Le sens, oui. Tu m'en as donné la définition. Et toute ma vie, si on me demande de définir l'amour, je donnerai ton nom. Tu m'as rendue capable d'aimer. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aimer un jour quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis contente d'avoir vécu ça au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour tout ce que tu m'as appris, pour tout ce que tu as changée en moi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, Lucas. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

C'est dur de terminer cette lettre, car la terminer, c'est te quitter pour toujours. Je pars. De Tree Hill, de ta vie, de celle de Peyton. Je m'en veux de faire ça derrière ton dos. Dis à tous nos amis que je les aime.

Je t'aime pour toujours. Tu vas me manquer, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai de nouveau à être heureuse, mais où que je sois je ne le serai pas.

Sois heureux et oublie moi vite.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Brooke.

PS : ce n'est pas la peine de m'inviter à ton mariage avec Peyton, je ne viendrai pas. Mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, vous êtes fait pour être ensembles.

**°°°°°°°°**

Une larme coule sur ma joue et tombe sur ma dernière lettre pour Lucas. Je la laisse en évidence sur sa table de nuit, devant la photo de Peyton, lui et moi. Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de mon amour de toujours. Je ferme la porte.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre arrive bientôt, il sera suivi d'un épilogue.

Mettez moi une review, s'il vous plait.


	2. Des papillons dans le ventre

Voilà maintenant la réponse de Lucas à la lettre de Brooke...

* * *

Brooke, 

D'abord, ne crois pas que je suis énervé, loin de là. Je ne l'ai jamais été depuis que tu es partie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je ne suis pas énervé, je t'en veux c'est tout.

Je t'en veux de m'avoir mis devant le fait accompli, de…Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Ca ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que peut-être tu te trompais, que tu es la seule pour moi et que tu le seras pour toujours ?

Mais tu es quand même partie…Je te connais Brooke, je suis fier d'être l'une des rares personnes à qui tu as ouvert ton cœur et qui te connaissent vraiment…Et je sais ce que ça veut dire quand tu pars sans un mot, quand tu fuis ; ça veut dire que tu as peur, que quelque chose te dépasse et que tu as décidé que tu n'arriverais pas à y faire face !

Alors si vraiment c'est ça, si vraiment je te connais aussi bien que je le crois, je pense que tu as peur de mon amour. Je sais que j'ai été le premier garçon dont tu es tombée amoureuse, et je sais que je t'ai fait plus de mal que je ne peux l'imaginer, alors je comprends que l'amour t'effraie, surtout s'il vient de moi. Mais je pensais que tu avais dépassé ça. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à te faire croire en l'amour, en _mon_ amour surtout.

Dans ma liste de "raisons pour lesquelles Brooke aurait pu partir", j'avais aussi mis 'elle ne m'aime pas', mais je l'ai rayé, parce que je te crois quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Mais bon, j'ai décidé de croire ce que tu m'as écrit…Tu es partie à cause de moi et Peyton. Non, dis comme ça, on dirait qu'on est ensemble et on n'est pas ensemble !

Ca fait deux mois que tu es partie et il ne s'est rien passé avec Peyton. Si vraiment on était fait l'un pour l'autre, si vraiment l'amour entre elle et moi était plus fort que le nôtre, Brooke, je pense que je ne t'écrirais pas tout ça ! Enfin je mens quand je dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé…La semaine dernière, je déprimais sur la plage. J'y vais tous les soirs maintenant, ça me rappelle de bons moments passés là-bas avec toi…Bref, Peyton est venue me rejoindre. On a discuté de toi, et elle s'est tournée vers moi. Ensuite, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça s'est fait, mais j'étais triste et elle aussi, et on s'est embrassé. S'il te plaît, ne brûle pas cette lettre maintenant, il faut que tu continues de lire, je veux que tu saches ce que ce baiser m'a fait !

En embrassant Peyton, celle que j'ai vu ce n'était pas elle, c'était toi. Les lèvres que j'embrassais c'était les tiennes, le nez contre le mien c'était le tien ! Toutes les sensations d'un baiser de toi me sont revenues et ont chassé Peyton. Mais mon cerveau, mon cœur et mon âme savaient quand même que ce n'était pas toi, là devant moi. Parce que la sensation la plus importante d'un baiser avec toi était absente ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je l'éprouve, juste quand tu es dans mes bras, juste quand tu me parles, juste quand je t'embrasse, juste quand on fait l'amour ! Et même quand j'étais amoureux de Peyton, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avec elle. C'est grâce à cette sensation que je pouvais te dire sans aucun doute, sans réserve, que tu étais la femme de ma vie, mon âme sœur, la femme que j'aimerai pour toujours ! J'étais si sûr de tout ça juste parce que je ressentais cette sensation !

Hum, il faudrait peut-être que je te la dise…Tu sais ces fameux papillons qu'on sent voler dans son estomac, qui volent si fort qu'on croit qu'ils vont sortir de nous…Voilà c'est ça que je ressens avec toi ! Ca paraît bête comme ça, mais je te jure que pour moi ça veut tout dire.

Tu me manques, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'ai besoin de te prendre dans mes bras, de te voir Brooke. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens s'il te plaît ! Et crois moi. Fais moi confiance, aie confiance en mon amour, il est plus que sincère je le sais. J'ai déjà été amoureux de plusieurs filles, mais avec aucunes d'elles (même pas avec Peyton, comme tu le crois) je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens avec toi… Peyton est un peu comme Haley pour moi : une amie.

Et je ne peux même pas te joindre directement ! Je suis obligé d'envoyer cette lettre à tes parents et qu'ils te l'envoient après ! Je ne sais même pas où tu es, si tu vas bien…

Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais te laisser partir quand tu es revenue de Californie, et je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir deviné que tu n'allais pas bien…

Je t'aime Brooke, plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Reviens. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrai te chercher, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas renoncer à toi.

C'est avec toi que je veux me marier. Et si ce n'est pas toi, ça ne sera personne d'autre. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. Maintenant que je _t_'ai trouvée…

Et je ne suis pas parfait, et toi non plus Brooke. Et c'est un peu pour ça que je t'aime. J'aime tous ces petits défauts qui te font toi ! J'aime te voir en colère quand je ne t'appelle pas quand je sors, j'aime ta froideur avec les gens quand tu les rencontres pour la première fois et ensuite voir à quel point tu es gentille avec eux quand tu les connais mieux…

Tu as raison, j'aime sauver les gens. Et c'est vrai, Peyton a un grand besoin de l'être. Mais, je prenais juste le relais de Jake (qui est revenu la semaine dernière avec Jenny), _son_ âme sœur. Elle m'a avoué que je ne le faisais pas aussi bien que lui ! Je m'en doutais un peu, on a surtout besoin de son âme sœur pour aller mieux, les amis c'est bien, mais ça ne remplace pas ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ai besoin d'être sauvé Brooke !

Tu avais raison aussi, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment sauvée ! Pourtant toi aussi tu as tes malheurs ! Tu n'as jamais vécu avec tes parents, l'amour d'un père et d'une mère tu le recevais par virements bancaires ! Mais tu n'as jamais eu besoin que je te sauve vraiment, car tu es forte et indépendante, et que tu as su y faire face toute seule ! J'étais là bien sûr pendant tes baisses de moral, mais tu as réussi à tout supporter toute seule ! J'aime les gens comme ça, _je t'aime_.

Reviens, s'il te plaît.

Je t'aime pour toujours.

Lucas.

**°°°°°°°°°°**

Je repose cette lettre qui est arrivée ce matin. J'essuie des larmes aux coins des mes yeux, et souffle un grand coup. Je suis venue m'installer à Seattle, dans un appartement que louent mes parents, après avoir fuis Tree Hill. Je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers ma chambre pour prendre mon sac, que je n'avais même pas défait en m'installant, comme si un jour ou l'autre quelque chose me ramènerait à Tree Hill…Ce quelque chose serait donc la lettre de Lucas, mon Lucas.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis dans le taxi qui m'emmène à l'aéroport…Direction : Lucas.

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plait ! (Surtout que j'en n'ai aucune !) 


	3. Lien magique

Voici l'épilogue de ma fic. La fin est un peu fantastique.

* * *

"_Accident mortel à Seattle"_

_"Un camion de 12 tonnes roulait cet après-midi sur la voie de droite devant l'aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma. A cet instant de grande affluence, un taxi arrivait face au camion. Le chauffeur n'eut pas le temps de passer sur l'autre voie de droite, et fonça dans le véhicule en effraction. Le chauffard, Bob Ferguson, 41 ans et le chauffeur de taxi, Will Baker, 33 ans sont morts sur le coup. La passagère du taxi a succombé à ses blessures trois heures après le drame. Brooke Davis avait 18 ans."_

Voilà comment s'acheva ma vie. Je n'atteignis jamais Tree Hill pour retrouver mon amour. Depuis la parution de cet article, je "suis" Lucas partout, je veille sur lui de là-haut. Je suis devenue son ange gardien.

Mes parents lui ont expliqué pourquoi j'allais à l'aéroport, je les avais prévenus de mon retour dans ma ville natale. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'en sache rien. Car il se sent responsable de tout ça. Il n'a plus jamais sourit depuis.

Finalement j'aurais retrouvé Lucas, j'aurais vécu avec lui toute ma vie, ou plutôt toute ma mort. Sauf que lui ne me sentait pas, il était quand même tout seul.

J'ai continué à espérer que finalement, il se remette avec Peyton. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, elle s'est mariée avec Jake, ils ont eu d'adorables enfants. Encore une fois, Lucas avait raison, ce n'était pas lui l'âme sœur de Peyton. Je l'ai cru quand j'ai lu sa lettre, mais à ma mort, j'ai espéré qu'il se trompait, et qu'il retrouve son bonheur et son sourire avec elle…Mais c'était réellement moi dont il avait besoin.

Alors ensuite j'ai mis sur sa route de nombreuses filles pour qu'il trouve parmi elles son "âme sœur remplaçante". Elles étaient parfaites pour lui, elles me ressemblaient physiquement ou bien avaient mon goût pour la fête, ou pour les fringues, ou mon égoïsme, ou ma sensibilité, ou encore tout ça à la fois. Mais aucune ne partagea avec lui plus d'une nuit. Lucas couchait avec elles les jours de grande déprime, comme par exemple le jour de mon anniversaire ou de ma mort, puis les quittaient sans un mot au matin.

Quand j'ai pris conscience que Lucas n'arriverait jamais à refaire sa vie et qu'il se laissait dépérir, j'ai commencé à lui envoyer des signes, des "ondes" pour lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'était pas sa faute et qu'il devait revivre. Je suis apparue dans ses rêves, je lui ai "parlé", mais tout ça n'a servi à rien, Lucas avait l'impression de devenir fou et je lui manquais encore plus.

J'ai donc cessé tout contact avec lui. C'était la plus belle erreur de ma vie –enfin de ma mort-. Car on était relié, et ce lien avec moi le protégeait. Quand il a cassé, la bulle de sécurité autour de Lucas s'est brisée. Et toutes les envies de suicide qu'il avait ont pu se réaliser. Avec ma protection, quelque chose le maintenait en vie. Mais dès la rupture du lien, Lucas s'est dirigé vers sa salle de bain comme tous les matins, a ouvert le placard et est tombé sur une boîte de somnifère. Je continuais à surveiller Lucas, mais je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Je l'ai vu se droguer et tomber dans un coma profond sans pouvoir rien faire, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher ou emmener quelqu'un pour le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il est venu me rejoindre. On s'est retrouvé comme on aurait du le faire sur Terre trois ans plus tôt, quand j'ai lu sa lettre à Seattle. Il essaie de me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort. Mais on se sent tous les deux fautifs de la mort de l'autre.

Mais après tout, on est finalement ensemble. Et où que ce soit, qu'on soit en vie ou non, c'est pareil, on reste 'Brooke and Lucas forever'.

* * *

Voilà ! Des reviews svp ! 


End file.
